First Day
by BlueDonuts
Summary: Peter selalu menyayangi kedua ayahnya. Mereka adalah orang tua yang baik dan sangat penyayang. Dan Peter selalu bangga atas semua pencapaian mereka. Tetapi kali ini ia sangat ingin melemparkan dad dan popsnya keluar dari penthouse mereka. Secara harfiah.


**Hay, ini merupakan postingan pertama saya. Sebenernya agak ragu untuk posting cerita, tapi ya sudahlah. Saya juga ingin ikut meramaikan fandom ini. Jadi, setiap kritik dan saran sangat saya perlukan.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua karakter di fic ini milik Marvel. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk tujan hiburan saja.**

 **Warning: Yaoi\BL, Typo, beberapa umpatan, PERCOBAAN PERTAMA!**

First Day

By: MissBee

Peter selalu menyayangi kedua ayahnya. Mereka adalah orang tua yang baik dan sangat penyayang. Dan Peter selalu bangga atas semua pencapaian mereka.

Tetapi kali ini ia sangat ingin melemparkan dad dan popsnya keluar dari penthouse mereka. Secara harfiah. Tetapi jika ia melemparkan kedua superhero tersebut, tidak akan ada yang akan membersihkan kota New York dari serangan alien dan sejenisnya lagi. Dan Peter tidak ingin disalahkan. Jadi, Peter memutuskan untuk duduk diam dan menunggu kedua ayahnya untuk berhenti mengomel.

"Ingat Peter, kau tidak boleh minum dan tidur jangan terlalu larut" kata Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America a.k.a pops Peter.

"Benar. Dan ingatlah untuk memakai uang yang aku kirimkan dengan bijak. Hati-hati jika meminjam dan meminjamkan uang. Hati-hati dalam memilih wanita, tidak minum karena kau belum cukup umur, dan-" Peter malas mendengarkan lanjutannya. Dan sejak kapan dadnya menjadi penggemar Naruto?

Semua anak pasti akan menganggap hal tersebut penting. Peter juga begitu. Tetapi masalahnya adalah, IA CUMA PERGI KE SMA! OMG, bahkan siang nanti ia akan pulang! Seharusnya orang tuanya tidak bertingkah sedramatis itu!

Karena semakin kehabisan kesabaran dan waktu(yah, mereka menceramahi Peter selama kurang lebih 45 menit), akhirnya Peter angkat bicara.

"Pops-"

"Jangan membolos, patuhi gurumu,-"

"Dad-"

"Jangan terlalu sombong dengan kemampuanmu-"(kalian pasti tahu siapa yang bicara)

"Aku harus-"

"Dan yang terpenting adalah untuk menghargai semua orang yang kau-'

"OH DEMI TUHAN! Aku sudah mengerti! Aku hanya pergi ke sekolah, buakannya asrama. Aku akan pulang kurang dari 8 jam lagi! Dan bahkan Johnny ada disana" teriak Peter sambil menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"Tidak kau belum mengerti" kata Tony dengan nada sok bijak.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengerti" balas Peter datar.

"Tidak, kau belum. Kau belum mengerti tentang tipe-tipe gadis yang ada di SMA. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk berpacaran di tahun pertama ini" kata Tony dengan serius.

Peter menatapnya datar sambil berkata "Tenang dad. Aku sudah punya Wade, dan aku tidak berencana selingkuh. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menghamili seseorang"

Tony melotot sambil menelan serealnya. Lalu ia terlihat panik sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Steve lalu berkata "Sial, aku baru ingat ia berpacaran dengan makhluk itu! Steve, kita harus mengajariya untuk menggoda seseorang! Kita biarkan saja dia berpacaran dan membawa pulang seorang gadis! Aku masih tidak rela anakku dipacari oleh makhluk itu!"

"Tenang Tony, Peter benar. Dia sudah mengerti, kita hanya membuatnya terlambat ke sekolah. Tidak, kita tidak akan mengajari anak kita yang terakhir ini menjadi playboy seberti Johnny. Sudah cukup hanya ada 2 playboy di rumah ini. Dan aku sudah merestui hubungan Wade dan Peter" kata Steve sambil tersenyum sayang kepada suaminya. Popsnya adalah yang paling dewasa di keluarga mereka, dan dadnya adalah yang paling kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa?! Kau menyetujui hubungan mereka?! Steve, kau tahu bukan jika makhluk itu seorang pembunuh gila?!" Protes Tony sambil berdiri dan berjalan bolak-balik.

"Dia orang baik Tony. Dan kita telah membuang banyak waktu Peter" dan Peter bersyukur popsnya lebih bijaksana. Ia akan menambahkan daftar hadiah untuk popsnya saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

Peter bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengambil tasnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya sambil memeluk mereka berdua. Sambil berbisik "Aku menyayangi kalian". Lalu ia melepaska pelukanya.

Dadnya masih cemberut sambil memandang Peter dan pops. Lalu ia berkata "Aku masih marah pada kalian. Dan untukmu Cap, kau tidak mendapat jatah mala mini!" serunya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju bengkel kerjanya.

Lalu popsnya berteriak "Aku ada misi malam ini Tony. Jadi kau tidur sendiri untuk 3 hari" dan Peter bisa mendengar teriakan Tony.

"Sialan kau Rogers. Kau meniggalkaku di rumah dengan dua remaja puber yang kemungkinan akan membawa seseorang nanti. Kau kejam sekali!" seru Tony yang ternyata ada di ruang tamu.

"Aku akan berangkat dad, Johnny sudah meninggalkanku" kata Peter sambil berjalan menuju lift. Dan ia mendengar dadnya berkata "Jangat pulang terlambat. Dan aku menyayangimu"

Yah, ia mencintai keluarganya.

FINISH

 **Johnny yang saya maksud di sini adalah Johnny Strom si Human Torch versi Chris Evans. Dan sifat bajingan Johnny didapat dari ayahnya, Tony. Pacar Peter adalah Wade Wilson a.k.a Deadpool. Dan sepertinya Tony gak pengen banget anak bugsunya deket-deket sama orang macem Wade Wilson.**

 **Saya belum pernah nonton Deadpool, jadi belum tau sifatnya kayak gimana. Tapi dari semua cerita Spidypool yag saya baca, Tony selalu gak rela kalo anaknya deket-deket ama dia.**

 **Ok, dan saya sangat megharapkan respon dari para senior yang udah berpegalaman. Saya mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya.**

 **PS: Huruf "N" di keyboard saya agak macet. Jadi jangan heran kalau ada banyak kata yang hilang hurufnya.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
